Midnight kiss
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Just a kiss in the middle of the night


The half full blood moon hung high in the sky as Pony's green/grey eyes looked up at it with some interest. Bringing his cigarette up to his lips he took a drag of it, letting the smoke out with a small puff. The tree branches of the tree he was standing next to shook lightly with the warm breeze that was blowing. A few drags later the thing was done and Pony dropped it to the dirt around the tree and stomped it out with his heel. Soft foot steps from behind him made him smile lightly as they got closer. Hands ran up his back then over his shoulders and down his arms, his right hand getting caught by the others hand.

Getting turned around Pony smiled up at his new companion.

"Dally," He said softly, even though no one was around.

"You have any trouble getting out here?" The blond asked, pulling Pony close with his hands on the sides of the younger males neck.

"Nah Darry took some of those new sleeping pills that the doctor gave him and Soda didn't ask, just told me to be careful,"

"Good," Dally said, before pressing his lips to Pony's.

The younger male smiled lightly into the kiss as Dally pressed him against the tree and put his hands on his hips. Pony wrapped his arms around Dally's neck, pulling him close as said male slipped his tongue into his mouth. Dally's thumbs moved in small circles over Pony's hip bones. Running his fingers through the older males hair, Pony moved his tongue with Dally's.

"Soda is eventually going to start asking questions you know," Dally said, his arms moving around Pony's waist.

"Yea I know," Pony said, resting his head on Dally's shoulder.

"It's really up to you what we do you know, I'm not worried about myself,"

"I thought that was the only thing you were worried about,"

Dally's hand made it's way under Pony's chin and tilted it up, kissing him lightly.

"It was, until I started feeling things for a certain young Curtis, who the Soc's already target like there is no tomorrow,"

Pony blushed a little but couldn't really deny that the Soc's did seem to target him more than any one else.

"So as I said, I want you to think really hard about what you want to do,"

"I will," Pony said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I should get you home," Dally said, brushing Pony's hair out of his face.

The younger male tried to argue, but another yawn broke through making him grumble slightly.

"Come on, it's not like you have school tomorrow," Dally said, trying to take a step back only to be stopped by Pony's arms.

"I know, one more kiss though?"

Dally smirked lightly and pressed Ponyboy back up against the tree and kissed him deeply for a few more minutes.

"Happy?" He asked when he pulled away again.

"No, cuz now you're going to force me to go home and go to bed," Pony said.

Dally chuckled and pulled Pony off the tree and headed to the Curtis house.

"What are you doing?" Pony asked as Dally followed him into the yard.

"Going to sleep on your couch," He stated like it was that simple.

"Why do I sense an ulterior motive?" Pony attempted to cock an eyebrow.

"If it just so happens that I get woken up in the morning and feel the need to wake you up so I have some company, so be it," Dally smirked.

Pony blushed as they walked into the house, it just as quiet as Pony had left it.

"Good night Dally," Pony said.

Dally looked around for a second and pulled Pony close and kissed him lightly, before moving away.

"Good night, Ponyboy,"

Pony smiled as Dally laid on the couch and he headed to his and Soda's room. Slipping his shoes, socks and pants off he slid as gently into bed as he could. The older Curtis made a small noise as he rolled over and tossed him arm over Pony.

"Glad you made it back ok," Soda half mumbled.

"I'm glad you're glad," Pony said, as Soda started snoring lightly.

The younger male smiled and snuggled into his pillow and started drifting off, hoping that his dreams were full off a certain light blond.

~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~

I feel like udder crap, aren't I lucky?

Not really, but this just kinda popped into my head as I was listening to "Just a kiss" By Lady Antebellum.

I hope you like it.

S. E. Hinton owns.

Yes, even I think Dally is a little Out of character, I don't care much


End file.
